


Arachnophobia

by lettuce172



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuce172/pseuds/lettuce172
Summary: Dallas Winston, a kid terrified of spiders, is greeted with just what he fears.
Kudos: 7





	Arachnophobia

Silence almost filled the Curtis house, only two people occupying the area. Darry, who sat in his bedroom reading over one of Ponyboy's essays for history class and Dally, who once again spent his time on the couch without a word. Ponyboy and Johnny were outside, their hushed whispers filling the air.   
It had been like that for a bit now, Johnny asking Pony to talk to him in private. Nobody else in the gang heard them or even had the vaguest idea on what they talked about together. When they left the room the two of them gave blank looks to each other and when they came back they held the same empty look. Of course, most of the group respected the privacy they chose, but a few usually tried to listen in or even just watch the expressions either of them had.   
This time Dally had finally given up on trying to see what they talked about. He stayed quiet until he saw something small and black move quickly across the floor. Dally pulled his legs up on the couch, making sure he was safe. His eyes followed the small creature, his heart pounding as it inched closer.   
The eight-legged thing was getting too close for comfort in Dallas's eyes. Slowly, he reached over the spider to the table, grabbing a beer bottle Two-Bit had left the day before. Dally lifted the empty bottle, grasping it as tight as he could, readying it for throwing. 

"One more step," he thought. "One more step and I'll kill that damn thing."

As if the spider had a death wish, it moved right up to the couch. He whipped the glass at the floor, missing the spider completely. The crash of the glass on the ground echoed through the once silent house. Shards of glass littered the floor like confetti after an eight year old girl's birthday party. 

Darry stood in the doorway, staring at two huge messes, the broken bottle and a terrified Dallas Winston. "Well gee, Dally. What'd you go and do that for?" Darry asked. When Darry didn't see Dally's eyes leave the floor he began to worry. "Dal, you look scared to death. What's wrong?"

"The-- there's a," Dallas stumbled over his words. Darry laid a hand on Dally's shoulder, hushing him quietly. As his breathing began to slow and even, Dallas started to regain his ability to speak in full sentences. "There's a spider. Right there." He pointed to where the spider had last been. 

A sigh escaped Darry's lips. "Dal, there's nothing there. Calm down." Dallas moved into the corner of the couch, hiding from the missing monster. "Come on Dally, I'll help you clean up the glass but you do have to pitch in." Dallas still refused to move from the safety he had in the small corner. 

"I ain't leaving this spot until I know that it's good as dead or gone," Dally tried to sound threatening but instead kept sounding terrified. Darrel gave a small nod, recognizing the younger one's problem. Though he thought it was stupid to be afraid of something so small, he still decided against saying anything. 

Darry lowered himself down to the ground to look for the spider Dally needed gone. "If I kill it, will you get up and help pick up? You made the mess anyways," Darrel asked, hoping for a yes. Dallas knew it was either Darry's offer or cleaning it up himself after it left. With a shaky breath, he gave the older man a nod. A smile tugged up on Darry's lips. Dally was finally helping with a problem he made. 

The older of the two picked up a napkin off the table and swept it under the couch. Crumpling up the napkin, he stood up and threw it away. Dally cautiously moved off of the couch and onto the floor where the glass sat. Little shards of glass pricked into his knees and shins, which he constantly thought were spiders trying to bite him. Darry took a broom and swept up everything Dallas wasn't picking up. 

After the room was clean, Dallas remained on the floor. Darry had made a few remarks to Dally about being afraid of spiders. "You shut your trap before I shut it for you," Dally always responded. Of course, Darry wouldn't tell the gang or tease him around others, but he got a kick out of this. He always got that small grin of his, the one he got when he wanted to smile. Dally could always brush off what Darry said, and he did.


End file.
